


IT / Stranger Things Drabbles

by MrPiano_Man



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AUs, Losers club - Freeform, Short Stories, Teenage Losers Club (IT), X-men - Freeform, i dont actually know what im doing but okay, miss peregrines, one shots, super powers, the party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrPiano_Man/pseuds/MrPiano_Man
Summary: Some drabbles I wrote about some of the characters.





	1. Beverly trains Mike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly is pretty kickass and trains Mike on how to use his powers. Superpowers AU

Beverly stretched, taking a sip of her fruit smoothie, a breakfast essential. She always stretched and meditated in the morning, it helped her keep calm and nimble. While meditating Mike finally showed up. “Alright coach, I don’t think you have much to teach me but we might as well give this a-“ she cut him off with a firm push backwards, making him fall over. “Always be alert,” she said before moving back and taking in the rest of her smoothie. “A healthy mind and healthy body helps.” She said, placing the empty cup on the picnic table. Mike groaned, “isn’t it a little early to be knocking me on my ass?” He said lifting himself up slowly. She grabbed the nearest stick and hit him with it lightly, “The enemy doesn’t have a set time, so neither should you.” He rubbed the Branch debris off of his shirt sleeve before taking off the shirt completely. “How in control are you with your powers?” Beverly prodded. Mike shrugged, “Not very.” He admitted. “We will work on that.” She huffed, “I’m going to hit you, I want you to change where I hit you.” He opened his mouth to protest and she punched him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. “Hey hold on,” he started, gripping his chest. “Can’t you give me a second to process what you say?” Beverly scoffed, “the enemy won’t tell you what they’re going to do, and unlucky for you, you can’t read minds. So evaporate Mike.” She let him stand up and catch his breath. “You’re either going to turn into gas, or you’re going to get hit.” He looked at her for a moment before nodding, “How does someone as small as you pack that much of a punch?” He let out before Beverly hit him again in the same place, this time however he was prepared for it so it didn’t hurt as much. “I’m not even hitting you that hard.” She shot back, “Use your power Mike,” she pushed, he held out his arm in protest. She grabbed it, holding it tight. “Turn it to gas or I’ll break it.” Her words were cold as ice. He looked at her, the threats she made previously didn’t mean much but he knew he didn’t want a broken arm. She squeezed harder, then let out a deep sigh letting go slightly before forcing his arm down towards her knee quickly. Just before it touched her knee it turned to gas, passing through her knee instead. Mike looked both surprised and terrified. Beverly gave him a nod and backed up. “Again.” She said. His arm reappeared. “Were you really going to break my arm?” Beverly nodded, her face was calm, she was collected. “You’re crazy Beverly.” He let out, holding his arm where she had, it was red from how tightly she gripped him. She walked up to him, he flinched, but she hugged him. Wrapping her arms around him softly. “Mike this is for your own good.” She whispered. “I’m not here to hurt you, I’m here to help you.” She rubbed his back, calming him. He hugged her back. Beverly pulled away, holding his face in her hands and staring into his eyes, “We can pick this up tomorrow. But don’t expect me to go easy on you.” She gave him a tender kiss on his forehead and walked over to grab her cup then inside. Mike earned his first bruise.

 

Over weeks of training Mike could control his body most of the time, he no longer saw Beverly hitting him as punishment, and the bruises he had, he knew were for training purposes. At this point, he just wanted to see what Beverly could actually accomplish if she got angry enough. He was too afraid of what she would actually do if he landed a hit on her so he stayed away from that idea until today. He had gotten up to stretch with her and meditate, following her steps he had gotten pretty calm about training and wasn’t as scared of being hit anymore. “When are you going to stop going soft on me?” Mike chimed up while they were drinking their breakfast smoothies, “when I think you’re ready.” She replied, her eyes were closed. As per usual. “You’re not ready.” She let out, opening one eye to see he was staring at her. “I just don’t get what you mean by I’m not ready, I’ve been improving every day and-“ she cut him off, a usual thing she had to do with how many questions he asked. “You’re just not, Mike.” She stood up, and they started training without another word. She was fast, as usual, Mike struggled to keep up. He was starting to get angrier, sloppier, but that made him land a hit, his fist connected with Beverly’s jaw, sending her to the ground, she groaned a little holding her now struck face. Mike felt terrible, “I’m so sorry Bev,” he said. She got up, her eyes had a new look to them, something he hadn’t seen before. “I told you not to get sloppy.” She said wiping her bleeding lip on her sleeve. She motioned for him to go again, and he hesitated. She hit him, “again Mike.” She almost shouted. “Feel that rage inside of you, turn it into something useful but don’t get sloppy, you could have done better than that.” She was mocking him, he couldn’t believe what she was doing. He’d point blank hit a girl in the face and she was telling him to go again. “Fine if you won’t,” She lunged towards him socking him in the shoulder, this threw him out of his daze and he started fighting back again. “Channel. that. anger.” She huffed between punches towards him, they were blocking each other’s hits for minutes before he nodded, he thought about it, this was a new side of Beverly, maybe she was close to thinking he could handle what she actually had to offer. There was no more time to play. He went harder, but she kept blocking his throws. “Come on, you sissy.” She taunted him.  
He landed another hit, into her stomach. She reeled back, holding where he hit her. “Is that the best you can do?” She said with heavy breathing. He rolled his eyes charging her, he swung at her hitting her in the shoulder, they both heard a pop and her arm went limp. She looked at it and laughed, “That’s better.” The pain she felt was nothing to the pain she use to go through daily in her training so she wasn’t completely unable to function with it. “You asked for it.” She said. Mike raised an eyebrow at her before she spun around and connected her barefoot with his head when he hit the ground everything went black.  
The next day they ate breakfast with everyone else, Beverly had her arm in a sling, from dislocating it. Mike had a bandage wrapped around his head with a concussion. Beverly gave him a small smile. Mike now knew the three different sides to Beverly. Steve finally spoke up, “Are we not going to talk about why you guys let training get so out of hand that both of you are wrapped up?” The pair just laughed.


	2. Beverly's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly has a nightmare, one that feels all too real. Miss Peregrines AU

Beverly yawned, flickering her eyes open. While they didn’t work, she still couldn’t see through her bees until she opened her eyes for the first time after waking up, something that baffled her.  
The first thing she noticed was the difference in smell, it didn’t smell like her room she shared with Max, the warm honey and lavender. It smelled sterile, clean, like a hospital. She couldn’t see, everything was dark spare for a few small flecks of light, her body felt restricted and numb at the same time. She could tell she was in a chair. Her neck hurt from sleeping in a chair, her first instinct was to bring her hands to it to rub it, it was then she became fully aware.  
She could feel the cushioned straps around her arms and legs, the one around her waist, the stinging from the screws in her head, she winced. “Someone, please!” She said in a squeaky scream. “I, I don’t know what’s going on I can’t see.” She furrowed her eyebrows and started to cry, with everything going on she could hardly tell anyone was in the room. She quickly calmed herself down focusing on hearing. The first thing she heard was breathing, then scratching on paper with a pen. “Please whoever you are, I don’t know what I did,” she begged to whoever was there.  
“Do not worry child, you are in good hands. We just want to see how you work.” The words were deep, a male, with an accent she could only pick up from old German films. Tears stung her eyes and she felt a cold gloved hand touch her cheek gently. “No need to cry, you are in pain,” his voice was creamy she noticed, like eggnog on Christmas. He didn’t smell any different than the room probably, because with even being close enough to touch her face, she couldn’t smell him. His hand retreated, “Quincy, get her some nerve gas.” His voice became firm, like the one she grew up with in the house. Her breathing shifted with the quick application of breathing mask on her face, she couldn’t struggle from it, at risk of startling the screws.  
The heavy footsteps that moved away were starting to get warped, Beverly choked on the gas. They sounded longer, different frequencies and they echoed off of the walls, but she couldn’t tell how large or small the room was like she usually could, the gas messing with her brain. “So, Beverly how does it work? What do these Bees operate on?” She leaned her head back, glad that the chair ended just before the crown and she could rest against that. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She said slower than she thought. “Enough gas Quincy. Answer me Beverly what is your connection with them?” She gave a deep sigh once the gas was removed. She panicked a bit, she couldn’t tell where the bees were, but she could hear faint buzzing. She could deal with just her being here but not her bees as well. The sudden light made her shudder, it was bright and abrasive. A hand reached in, wearing a glove and picked up one of the bees carefully before setting it down on a table, the rest of the bees in view she could see now. “Ah, now you can see me yes? Well we are taking your brainwaves and a screen is posted behind you.” She could see it, it just showed what she could see. Little honeycomb shaped screens from each of the bees, different views all slightly lined up to make a bigger picture, a 360 view. “If you’re not going to be telling us, we will have to find out for ourselves.” The Doctor man said before strapping down the bee. She could hear its distressed buzzing as it squirmed under the small bands. “What are you doing, please,” She said moving her head back up, groggily trying to wiggle free. “Don’t hurts my bees!” She screamed at him, a scalpel in his hand moved towards the bee.  
Beverly’s body was numb, but she was getting faster, struggling harder. She couldn’t even hear the other man alerted by her struggling walk towards her. She heard a snap and a sharp pain shot through her body like lightning throwing her back. She couldn’t see herself clearly enough but her arm was at an angle, she couldn’t feel anything anymore from the gas, but groaned lowly. “Please, don’t..” she cried. The doctor looked at her, then cut open the bee that was strapped down, the tiny view it had went black before fading away, the other views taking its place. Beverly hung her head down, the only sound she could hear was the frantic violent buzzing from her bees. It drones out everything else.  
This was it, this is what Steve had warned her about. She could feel herself slipping back into the nothingness, slipping back into sleep. She could barely keep her eyes open, muffled laughing filled the room as everything went black.  
Beverly shot up from bed gasping for air. Her sheets were soaked with sweat, but she could smell it, the honey and lavender, her heavy breathing was accompanied by the soft sounds of Max snoring. She could feel her own heart beating faster than anything. Her bees were still cozily asleep in their little hive on her dresser. Quietly she crawled out of her bed going to her sisters, slipping under the covers. She couldn’t see anything but she was calmer, the darkness didn’t suffocate her but rather enveloped her. She reached out, holding Max’s hand and steadying her breathing so she wouldn’t wake her. It was just a dream, a horrible dream. She knew now that she never, ever, wanted to leave the loop.


	3. Richies loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie is new to the school for mutants (this is an X-men au) and he didn’t have the smartest idea.

The Toziers had shown up when they were 15, back then there weren’t many people their age. Most older or even younger but one stuck out to Richie.  
“look at that fuckin sniper over there Mike,”  
“Rich you shouldn’t refer to girls as snipers that’s rude,” Mike replied looking in the line of his brothers gaze, a red-headed girl their age was talking to one of the older boys. She had stuffed her hair behind her ear as they talked seemingly into the boy. “See she already looks taken so chill out,” Mike added.  
Beverly looked over at the boys, giving a small wave then walking to her next class. From there Richie knew he had to talk to her.  
During class, he sat near her trying to get the courage to ask for her name but couldn’t.

“Did you end up signing up for physical training time?” Mike asked through his sandwich at lunchtime. Richie nodded, “Yeah, and guess who also has training at that time.” Richie grinned almost proud of himself.  
“10 bucks she will ignore you.”  
“You’re on dickhead.” The boys then sat and ate in silence.

When Richie showed up to the training room for his time he looked around the room at the older people practicing and working out in general not spotting the redhead anywhere. One of the boys spotted him and smirked, “looks like we’ve got fresh meat boys.” One said. The one that he’d seen the girl talking to earlier. “I’m Richie, what exactly do we do here then?”  
“Well, I’m Steve this is the time we take out of our day to train for anything that might come up. Like if we were attacked or war was declared against our species.” As he talked he looked up, making Richie’s eyes follow. Above their heads was the girl. She was hanging from the ceiling by a rope tied to one leg while she hung watching the interaction.  
“Is she okay?” Richie thought out loud. She smirked down at him and in a swift movement of her leg she was loose and dropped to the floor landing on her feet. She stuck out her hand. “Welcome to fight club, Richie.”

“Just like a cat Bev, always landing on your feet.” One of the boys said whistling at her, which earned a firm hit from Steve. Beverly ignored his comment and Richie shook her hand. “Thanks. What does a guy have to do to get a few minutes in the ring with a fox like you?” He blabbed and she laughed a little. “That’s not such a smart idea.” She replied taking her hand back and crossing her arms. She looked him up and down, “you’d need more than just you to even try to take me on.” She added sticking up her chin. The boys behind her stayed silent and stared on, hoping the ballsy kid had something up his sleeve to take her on, they wanted a show.  
“No problem sweet cheeks,” Richie said clapping his hands and multiplying, 5 more of them stood around him. “Alright, hope you know what you’re doing, go on then.” She motioned towards the ring off to the side.  
The Richie’s made their way towards the ring struggling to not run their hands together in joy that he would be up close and personal with this girl only moments after learning her name. Steve stopped Beverly by placing his hand on her shoulder. “Hey, go easy on the kid he doesn’t look like he knows what he’s doing.”  
“Yeah yeah,” she said patting his back and climbing into the ring. “If you can knock me downsizing any of you, you win. After one of you is knocked down, that ones out of the ring.”  
“That leaves you at a disadvantage then, since there’s 6 of us.”  
Beverly smirked at his cockiness, getting into a fighting stance. Once the bell rang before Richie had time to make a quip Beverly sprung to her hands, pushing herself up and landing on one of the clones shoulders, reaching down to his pants and pulling, taking down the tall clone with ease. She stood back up, pointing at it, “out.” Richie stared in awe then gulped. “Alright alright, no more games then.” All the rest of the Richie’s went into fighting mode. One by one she took them down, Richie hadn’t been putting up much of a fight and one takedown he had been distracted by his brother showing up with a juice box, watching his defeats.  
“Come on, you haven’t even hit me.”  
“I don’t really want to hit a girl, especially not a sniper like yourself,” Richie said shrugging.  
“That just makes you weak,” Beverly replied, putting down another clone by a kick to the chest. Once it was down to just Richie she stopped for a moment.  
“I’ll give you a free hit, this was almost too painful to do.” She said raising her eyebrows for a moment. Richie could feel the pain from all the clones being hurt, and at this point maybe his morals didn’t have to be in the ring.  
Richie swung, hitting Beverly in the face and she stumbled back a bit, holding her jaw her lip had broken open a bit and started to bleed. “That’s more like it slugger. But if you’re going to punch someone, do it like this.” She said lining up a punch and hitting him in the chest almost too hard knocking the wind out of him. He fell down holding his chest. Beverly stood above him and wiped her lip on her bare arm. “Not bad, but if you’re going to survive you’ll have to be able to hit a girl. I wasn’t even going that hard on you either. I can help you get better if you’d like.” She held her hand out to help him up.  
“Now you’ve taken my breath away twice.” Richie wheezed a little and took her hand standing up and leaning against the edge as his clones went back to him. He felt sore, but overall this wasn’t the worst thing that could have happened.

The next day Richie was sore, and Mike wouldn’t let it go but they were eating breakfast. “So did you learn yOur lesson?”  
“I sure did, God is a woman Mike, and her name is Beverly Marsh.” He replied receiving a flick on the ear from his brother.


End file.
